


sunshine

by pbandjin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, college student au kind of not really, drunk minhyuk, this is honestly kind of shitty but its cute so hopefully that makes up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjin/pseuds/pbandjin
Summary: Hyungwon is awoken at three in the morning to a text from Minhyuk, demanding his presence immediately.AKA drunk minhyuk and annoyed boyfriend hyungwon and cuddles and shit and i'm not good at summaries im sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to one of my favorite friends to ever friend, aka barry, who minhyuk loves so so so much 
> 
> i hope u enjoy this shitty thing that i wrote in under 20 minutes because i realized i had forgotten about it 
> 
> love u

When Hyungwon got a text at three am in the morning from one of his closest friends demanding his presence immediately, he was expecting Minhyuk to be hurt, or upset, or both. Since he had a key to the other's apartment, he unlocked the door and ran to the kitchen, where Minhyuk had said where he would be. "Minhyuk? Love?" He dashed around the corner, nearly falling at how fast he was running, then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Minhyuk, who was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, a bowl of cereal in his hands, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Um...Minhyuk?" Hyungwon said slowly. "Are...are you okay? What's wrong?" 

Minhyuk put the bowl down on the floor before jumping up and wrapping the blanket tighter around him. "Nothing!" he replied, a bright smile on his face. Before Hyungwon could respond, Minhyuk turned around and grabbed a blanket from off the counter and wrapped it around the other man's shoulders. 

"But...." Hyungwon began as Minhyuk grabbed his arm and pulled him down with him. Minhyuk picked up the bowl of cereal and began eating again, while Hyungwon just sat there, wrapped up in a blanket, with a frown on his face. After a few more moments of silence, he opened his mouth to speak again. "Why did you text me, ' _come over to my house i'm in the kitchen get here as fast as possible_ ' at three am in the morning? And then I get here to see you on the floor, eating cereal, wrapped up in a blanket? And then you pull another blanket from out of nowhere and give it to me? I have a test tomorrow, Minhyuk, I need to be rested for it! I -" 

Minhyuk set the bowl on the ground and leaned over, putting his finger on Hyungwon's lips, silencing him. "I was lonely," he stated. "And I wanted to see your beautiful face again. Your eyes...your adorable smile...Hyungwon, I love you." 

Hyungwon blinked. "You're drunk, aren't you?" 

"Not very," Minhyuk responded, "but enough that I'm probably gonna throw up in the morning." Hyungwon rolled his eyes as Minhyuk stood up, placing his bowl on the counter, then grabbing Hyungwon's hand and leading him to his bedroom. 

"Um..Minhyuk?" 

Minhyuk stopped suddenly and looked at Hyungwon, a small smile on his face. "Yes, hyung?" 

"Minhyuk, I'm younger than you." 

"I know!" 

Hyungwon just rolled his eyes and continued to the bedroom. He needed to get Minhyuk in bed and asleep, and safe, before he left, he knew. Minhyuk blathered on about his love for Hyungwon and how he wanted to get married and have kids, and Hyungwon just listened as he wrapped blankets around his boyfriend, knowing that when Minhyuk got drunk, he got really happy and the (already nonexistent) filter was removed, and everything spilled out. 

"Baby, stay with meee," Minhyuk whined as Hyungwon got up to leave.

"Sunshine, I have to go, I have a test and I need sleep," Hyungwon responded, attempting to pull away from Minhyuk, who had grabbed onto his sleeve. 

"Why can't you sleep here?" Minhyuk asked, pouting. 

Hyungwon weighed his options; either go back to the dorm and wake up at a normal time, or stay and cuddle with Minhyuk before getting up earlier than usual to get to school on time.

Making up his mind, Hyungwon just smiled and crawled into bed beside Minhyuk, wrapping his arms around him. Minhyuk continued to ramble about their future as Hyungwon just smiled, burying his head into his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Eventually, Minhyuk's voice trailed off, and he fell under sleep's spell. Hyungwon kissed his boyfriend's forehead before setting his alarm to an hour earlier, then dozing off in the other boy's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it !! i'm sorry its so short ,,,
> 
> if u did be sure to leave a comment !!


End file.
